


Chef Pablo's Plan

by AlexZEnderborn



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cute., Extraness, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexZEnderborn/pseuds/AlexZEnderborn
Summary: Pablo can't help but notice his friends are dancing around one another. He decides to intervene.Happy Secret friend day 2.0~





	Chef Pablo's Plan

When Chef Pablo had first met Sportacus, he was a bit stunned by the beauty of a singular man. He had also loved a strong and healthy man who appreciated his cooking, but he had never really met one who was so nice. Sportacus made him feel welcomed and loved even with just knowing him for a few minutes. He had asked Sportacus if perhaps he’d like to go on a date sometime and had found out the hero’s heart belonged to another. Oh well. He wasn’t too broken up about it at the end of the day.

Pablo had been watching the hero and villain of Lazytown for nearly a year now, the constant back and forth of their battles. He noticed the tension between them the first time he’d seen them “battle”. He had been walking home from a trip to the farmer’s market when he came across the two sparring in a field. He hadn’t really expected it but he could only watch in amazement as they danced around one another with a skill and grace he had only seen once before. Every Time they moved in sync, he’d find his breath caught in his throat and his chest tighten in anticipation. Robbie’s body was more lean and fit, bending and turning every which way that he wanted, a grace that didn’t belong in the noodle of a frame. He’d seen Robbie trip over trash cans before and couldn’t find himself quite believing as the man turned with such poise and dignity. Sportacus’ dance was the total opposites of Robbie’s. While Robbie seemed to have his own flow, Sportacus was more trained. He was more deliberate with his actions and faster than the taller man. His moves were small, quick and on perfect point with someone who was trained to be a hero. Robbie kept trying to punch Sportacus, and Sportacus was dodging away much faster than the other man could swing. The two fell apart amazingly when Robbie caught him staring, the taller man flushed red and yelling at the hero for a moment before stomping back to his lair. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Robbie yelled angrily when Sportacus tried to follow behind him. 

Pablo had devised a master plan to bring these two together. His heart was filled with hope as he laid out the plates on his table, the evening just coming around them as they sky became shaded. He’d sent an invitation to Robbie, asking if he’d like to try the new five tier chocolate cake Chef Pablo had made. He’d also sent out an invitation to Sportacus to try his new vegetarian meals. It was a perfect plan that he believed would bring the hero and villain together once and for all. He had two booths set up, a small curtain between them, and a set of rules on the table. The all guests were invited to this game and the small restaurant was full by the time the hero was sat down. The blue elf was sat on the right, and when the villain showed up fashionably late, he was set on the left. The booths themselves weren’t all that special, they had the same roof but two different sections. There was a moveable wall in the middle to keep them from hearing one another before the game began, and a purple and blue transparent curtain on both sides of that wall. When the game would begin, the middle wall would be removed to allow the two to begin speaking with one another. Each side had a table and a little candle, as well as a menu. On either side was a small list of the rules that applied to the game.  
The game rules went like this:  
You could not reveal your identity until the end of the dinner  
You have to tell the person in the booth across from you whatever they ask.  
You must wait until it is your turn to ask a question. If a question is asked and you are not in your turn, you will lose a point.   
If you believe you’ve figured out who the other person is, please do not remove the curtain until informed to. If the curtain is removed, you will be disqualified.   
Please use the voice changers given to you at the entrance of the restaurant. 

Robbie took a seat at the table, staring blankly at the rules before letting out a long sigh. This was going to be one of those nights, huh? He mentally prepared himself as he put on the voice changer. No harm could come from playing a simple game right? Yeah. No harm at all. He looked to the wooden table, letting his mind wander as decided what to eat for the dinner portion of the meal. He figured a nice pasta would do him some good, something with a lot of cheese and warm gooey sauce. He needed some comfort food after all of this nonsense. He placed his order and watched as the clock on his table ticked down to the time in which the wall would be removed.   
Sportacus was grinning happily as he sat down at his table. He was so excited to play this game for Pablo! He called it mystery partners! It was to help people make new friends in people they didn’t expect to make friends with! It was going to be so much fun to make friend with whoever was on the other side. They didn’t get to see one another when they went in. He looked over the menu as he placed in the little voice changer. He was vibrating with energy as he thought about all of the new people he could meet behind this curtain that divided them. He chose to eat a nice healthy meal of spinach salad with some cheese and sportscandy.   
The wall was removed in a quick motion, Pablo’s voice loud as he called out.   
“Please start on the right side!” He said with a big happy chuckle.  
“Oh, um, ok!” Said a voice through the curtain. It was light and a little more accented than most. “Let’s start easy, what is your favorite colors?” They asked cheerfully.  
“Orange or purple.” A deep voice replied behind the curtain. It startled Sportacus for a moment before he grinned. Orange and purple were wonderful colors! “What are yours?” The voice asked.  
“My favorite color is blue.” He told the other with a big smile spreading further on his face. Robbie couldn’t help but wonder who was on the other side after that answer.   
“Where did you grow up?” The light voice asked Robbie once more. He blinked a bit and thought it over before replying.   
“I grew up in Mayhem town until I was six, and then I moved with my parents to Lazytown.” The deep voice responded. Oh that was nice, it was good to have a steady place to live. “And you?”  
“I grew up in a small village. It’s really nice there.” The light voice said happily. “Ok, here’s one. What’s your greatest moment?”   
“I… I suppose the best moment of my life is when my crush holds me. It’s… It’s nice.” The deep voice said rather softly. Almost like the person was embarrassed. “And you?”  
“Oh! That’s so hard. I think it was when I uh….” Oh no. Sportacus couldn’t just say when he got his number! That’d give it away! “When I graduated from college.” He said instead.   
“Oh that’s nice. Ok… Uh. Negative question. What is your worst attribute?” The deep voice asked. Sportacus stopped for a moment as he tried to come up with the best way to frame his next thought.   
“I… I suppose I can’t save everyone. Just the other day, one of my students got hurt because I failed them.” He said in a soft voice. He was still hurt over that.   
“You.. You can’t save everyone. But that’s not your fault. We’re all limited in some way. Heck, I’m horrible. I can barely get the courage to get out of bed most days. I’m… alone most of the time. Not much to look forward to.” The deep voice responded. Sportacus thought over the next question carefully.  
“Who is your crush?” He asked with a smile, hoping to make the other person happy. He heard the deep voice splutter for a moment and he couldn’t help but laugh. He was just finishing up his diner.   
“Oh… Goodness.. Uh. Sportak-Sportacus. I’m sure he doesn’t like me back though.” The deep voice stuttered out. “Ok now you tell me.” It said quickly, like it was trying to get over what it had just said. Sportacus turned a bright shade of red and quickly hid a squeak in the palm of his hand.   
“I.. I only really have one crush. It’s uh… Robbie Rotten.” He said easily. Robbie began to choke on his food, Sportacus hopping up to help but Robbie recovered quickly.  
“Him?” The voice asked indignantly. Robbie was in utter shock, his whole body red. He didn’t need to be alone anymore. If he could woe the person behind the curtain he would accept it.   
“He’s…” There was a soft lovelorn sigh from the other side of the curtain. “He’s so smart, and so funny… When he laughs his face scrunches up and his smile brightens up my day.. I wish I could make him smile. But he really doesn’t like me.” The light voice responded. 

Robbie could feel the blood pumping through his ears as he thought over what the person had told him. He carefully finished his meal. Both were silent as they thought over what would happen now. They both didn’t want to hurt the other's feelings but obviously neither of their crushes were on the other side.   
The curtain pulled back and both went a bit slack jawed and stared at one another. Robbie gulped and put his face down onto the table and let out a short scream into his hand. Oh good lord there is too much happening. Sportacus approached slowly, gently getting on his knees by the man.   
“Robbie…” He said softly with a smile on his face. He took the other’s hand and held it tight. “It’s alright, Robbie… We like each other… This is good news…” He said softly to the purple clad man. Robbie didn’t say anything in return, gently pulling Sportacus closer and looking him in the eyes. He cupped the elf’s cheeks with his long hands, as if thinking something over.   
“Sorry.” He muttered as he leaned forward and captured the other’s lips with his own. Sportacus kissed back with all the love he could muster up in his body. 

Pablo approached the booth, peeking in and giving his staff a thumbs up. He would leave the two new lovebirds alone. Afterall! He has deserts to make an pleasantries to be had with the other guests.


End file.
